1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher, and more particularly, to a sump mounting structure that allows a sump assembly to be easily dismounted from a bottom of tube in a state where a dishwasher is fixed, thereby improving maintenance service efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a dishwasher is a machine that washes and dries dishes loaded on upper and lower racks by spraying washing water pumped by the washing pump toward the upper and lower racks through spraying nozzles. The dishwasher includes a tub defining an outer appearance of the dishwasher, at least one rack disposed in the tub to load dishes, at least one spraying nozzle for spraying washing water to surfaces of the dishes, and a sump assembly mounted on a floor of the tub to reserve the washing water. Foreign objects such as food wastes adhered to the dishes are removed from the dishes by pressure applied by washing water sprayed from a spraying nozzle. The food wastes removed from the dishes are collected on a floor of the tub.
The sump assembly supplying the washing water into the tube of the dishwasher is generally mounted on a bottom of the tub.
In the dishwasher of the related art, a special holder is used to assemble the sump assembly to the tub. In this case, the sump assembly is fixed to the tub by screws.
Therefore, when it is intended to separate the sump assembly from the tub to repair or change a damaged or broken component disposed in the sump assembly, the dishwasher must be turned upside down to release the screws. This is time-consuming and there is a lot of labor required.